Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by bartiefan249
Summary: 13 years ago, Jason Pierce went riding on his bike, never to be seen again. Story about Brittany S. Pierce and her special bond with her brother. Artie/Brittany/Santana friendship.
1. A Young Girl's Story

**Setting**: The Pierce household, Friday October 31st, 1997, 6:50 P.M.

"Okay! Time to go!" Mrs. Pierce shouted as she was adjusting her poufy clown costume.

Mr. Pierce ran up and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "What a wonderful clown you make."

"And you too." Mrs. Pierce replied with a "you're-also-a-clown" look on her face.

"Brittany! Jason! Come on!"

Two little kids walked up, with body language suggesting they could not be more annoyed with their parents' costume choices. The way any child feels on Halloween. One body belonged to a sweet three year old girl dressed up as Winnie the Pooh. The other belonged to a typical trucks-and-bugs-loving ten year old boy in a Mickey Mouse costume.

"Mommy! I look so stupid in this! Why can't I be Spiderman?" Jason whined. Mrs. Pierce was one of those overprotective moms who dress their kids.

"You look so cute in it! Come on, it's fine. And we can't return it now."

Brittany just giggled and wobbled around, sucking on her fingers. "Jay!" she called. That was her nickname for Jason, because she didn't want to say his full name. Jason walked over to her, unable to resist her plump adorable face. "Be nice to mommy", she sputtered, barely able to pronounce the syllables, but she was learning to talk quite quickly.

"Come on, stand next to each other for mommy's picture!"

Brittany just walked away, admiring the baby blue colored walls of their living room. She then started to play with her baby doll, saying things to her baby doll like "what are you doing, Dolly?" and "I want to play a game."

Her mother picked her up, with that grunting sort of noise a mom makes when picking up a baby.

"Oh! Little Britt, stand next to Jay-Jay for mommy!"

Brittany just kind of gurgled, but she stumbled over to the hardwood floors for the picture. She gave that cute babyish smile, while Jason gave that fake-y tell tale smile saying "I am involuntarily doing this, it's not fun. And I want everyone to know I hate this and my costume and I'm only doing it for my baby sister." Surely later he would regret being so hostile.

The picture was taken, and the Pierce family of two clowns, Mickey Mouse, and Winnie the Pooh walked off.

**Setting: **The Pierce household, Saturday November 1st, 1997, 1:15 P.M.

The Pierce siblings were in sort of a hangover state after their sugar high the night before. They were extremely hyper off of all the candy. To say the least, Jason and Brittany were practically drunk. They had that messy, dirty feeling of tiredness and the opposite of energy and excitement. But when kids are tired, they get extra-hyper.

Especially Jason. He was jumping around, still in his skull-and-cross bone pajamas, yelling "Candy! Candy! I love candy!"

He was in the stage every boy goes through where they're awkward and weird and they think stupid things are funny.

Brittany, however, was the opposite. She was tired and hungry, with a chocolate "mustache" around her mouth.

Jason then asked their mom if he could go and ride around on his bike to "let of some energy". Mrs. Pierce agreed because their neighborhood was relatively safe. But after this, it might just lose that safe reputation.


	2. Broken Family, Broken Hearts

**A/N: Hiya! I finally got 5 reviews, yes! I didn't want my review to count… but I couldn't stand all the suspense! Hope you liked chapter one, sorry about the cliffhangah… oh well, that's how Fanfics work. XD**

**Setting: **The Pierce household, Saturday November 1st, 1997, 2:20 P.M.

Mrs. Pierce was a very overprotective mom who wanted to know exactly where her children were at every moment and keep them safe.

So the fact that Jason had been out biking for an hour and six minutes was making her nervous. And he wasn't the best biker, so he couldn't have been out for that long. Had he fallen? Hurt himself?

Mrs. Pierce was freaking out, running around crying, and screaming, _"CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE DAMN POLICE OR I MIGHT DIE!"_

She was more scared than she was the time Brittany fell face first on a rock on the street. And that says something, because Mrs. Pierce rushed Brittany to the ER assuming she had a concussion. When they got to the ER, little Brittany just laughed and walked away, totally unharmed.

Mr. Pierce told Mrs. Pierce to calm down, and she, eventually, did. He said Jason was probably just out having fun, and he was totally fine. After all, an hour wasn't that long. Or was it?

**Setting: **The Pierce household, Saturday November 1st, 1997, 7:31 P.M.

Five hours and eleven minutes had passed, and still no sign of Jason.

"_OUR POOR JASON MUST BE HURT! I __AM__ CALLING THE POLICE NOW!"_ she shrieked. A little girl with blond pigtails stood before her, gazing up with confused and saddened eyes. _Why was mommy so scared?_ She had never seen her mother so flustered. Even her father sat in a corner, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

Mrs. Pierce took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is 911. What is the emergency?"

"Hello sir. This is quite urgent. My son has been out of the house for about five hours and I am quite concerned. His name is Jason Pierce. We live on 210 Mercy Street, Lima, Ohio, 45804."

"An unfortunate event happened about two hours ago, and I may sadly say this is probably how your son disappeared…"

…

"Darling! What did the police officer say?" Mr. Pierce yelled, masking his mutual fear.

"There… there was a giant post- Halloween gang attack near our street a few hours ago! I'm afraid Jason must have been hurt in it!" Mrs. Pierce was devastated about what could've happened to her son. She hoped for the best, though.

"We have to go to the local hospital. Now. I'll take Brittany, you get into the car."

Mrs. Pierce wiped her tears, and picked up the, she just noticed, now also crying Brittany. Little Brittany looked so confused, yet she obviously knew the urgency of what was happening.

"_It's going to be okay, Britt. I promise." _

Mrs. Pierce whispered this not only for young Brittany's benefit, but her own. She wanted to believe it so badly, but she was doubtful.

The Pierce family all got into their teal blue Toyota Camri. The ride was extremely quiet, with the only noises around being other cars, and the radio playing static-y songs. Everyone in the car appeared quite brave, but on the inside they were more scared and unsure than a little mouse in the hands of a cat.

**Setting: **Good Samaritan Hospital, Lima, OH, Saturday November 1st, 1997, 7:50 P.M.

They saw a Caucasian woman with a long braid down her back and light blue-green scrubs approach.

"Hello. Do you have any reports of a Jason Pierce? We figured he might be here. A lot of people must be."

"I'll check the records. And yes, many people have been here."

The Pierce family waited, all crossing their fingers.

"I'm so sorry. We don't have any reports. If he comes in, we will notify you. What's your phone number?"

"(234)-555-0199"

"Thank you. I am so very sorry."

**Setting**: The Pierce household, Sunday November 2nd, 1997, 11:15 A.M.

To say the least, the Pierces were miserable. They were so devastated about Jason that they barely talked, ate, or slept. Brittany didn't understand any of it, though. She was only sad because it rubbed off on her.

"Jay! Want to play Dolly with me?"

This one comment was so upsetting to them all. How would they ever break this news to Brittany?


	3. Hurt

**A/N: Hi! So chapters one and two, oh they were just prologues. Chapter 3 is where we get down to business. You ready? Hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Setting: **William McKinley High School Choir Room, Monday October 24th, 2011, 3:40 P.M.

Fourteen years have passed. Brittany knows little about her brother, but she cherishes all the memories she has. Halloween is in a week, and every Halloween, her heart breaks down in memories of her brother. She still can't contain herself. How will she keep herself from yet another heartbreak?

"So! It's Halloween, guys. What are we going to do, as a glee club, this year? We need to express it in music!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly to a room full of bored teenagers. He could never understand how to engage these kids.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged bored looks, and then Kurt raised his hand. "Well, our Rocky Horror play didn't work out so well, and last year we barely did anything. Both were awful. We just have to find a balance." Kurt thought his idea was pretty good. He adjusted his shirt, and then raised his eyebrows in a way burdening the message "…so? Does that sound okay?"

Rachel sighed as if to say that she obviously had the best idea. As always, being the most talkative person in the glee club, let alone the whole school, she raised her hand.

"Why don't we just perform creepy Halloween-ish songs? Oh! We could write our own!" She was already jotting down notes in her bedazzled notebook titled "Rachel's Genius Song Book" across the front. Of course, gold stars were on it too.

Santana rolled her eyes in disgust. Still a little upset from how everyone hated "Trouty Mouth" when she thought it was perfect, she was annoyed with Rachel's "original songs" obsession. "Ugh. Once I get out of this school…"

"I disagree with Jew dwarf here. Why do we always have to be all fresh and "original"? We already won regionals with our original songs, isn't that enough? I think that performing well-known scary songs would be more accessible to the students here." She said this in a way that she thought of as pretty reasonable and convincing. After all, even if no one admitted it, she was Santana Lopez and everyone loved her.

"Well, I see the only fair way to figure this out is to take a vote! Write our own Halloween songs, or use popular Halloween songs?" Mr. Schuester thought that might get a little excitement in them. Competition always did.

Santana had an idea, because she actually thought Rachel would win this one. And Santana plays to win.

She grabbed her iPhone out of her pocket, and plugged it into the little blue radio the choir room had. She flipped through her artists, and selected Ke$ha. She knew a good song for every occasion.

"I have a song to sing here. May I just perform it now, as a proposition?"

Mr. Schuester reluctantly agreed. It might be a good lesson, after all.

_"I have a heart I swear I do_  
_But just not baby when it comes to you_  
_I get so hungry when you say you love me_  
_If you know what's good for you_  
_I think you're hot I think you're cool_  
_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_  
_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_  
_Now I'm gonna eat you fool!_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_  
_Then when I get thirsty, I drink their blood_  
_Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal_  
_I eat boys up, you better run_  
_I am Cannibal_  
_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_  
_I am Cannibal_  
_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_  
_That's when the hunger really hits me_  
_You're little heart goes pitter patter_  
_I want your liver on a platter_  
_Use your finger to stir my tea_  
_and for dessert I'll suck your teeth_  
_Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner_  
_Yup I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_  
_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_  
_Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal_  
_I eat boys up, you better run_  
_I am Cannibal_  
_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_  
_I am Cannibal_  
_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Oh…_

_I am Cannibal_  
_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_  
_I am Cannibal_  
_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_I love you_  
_I warned you_  
_ROAR" _

"Santana, that was… interesting. Maybe not exactly what we're looking for, but good start."

"Back to the vote. Who wants-"

***Bell Rings***

**Setting: **William McKinley High School lunch area, Monday October 24th, 2011, 4:10 P.M.

__

The Glee kids always sat at the lunch tables and talked before they left school. Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Lauren, Mercedes, Mike, Noah, Rachel, Sam, Tina, and Quinn had already all left. That meant just Artie, Brittany, and Santana were still out.

Santana looked around, fixing her hair, and then decided on some way to break the silence.

"So… what are your guys' Halloween plans? I have nothing to do. I was thinking of, like, a huge party. I'm not invited to any anymore 'cause I'm not a cheerio. I wonder if we can somehow get back at Sue for that. " Santana was starting to get a tinge of anger inside as those words escaped her mouth.

Brittany just looked at Santana, then at Artie, then back at Santana.

"Well, Halloween is great and bad for me at the same time. Like a burger, because it tastes amazing but it makes you fat. But every time I talk about Halloween, I… never mind. "

Artie and Santana exchanged confused looks, but then Artie decided to ask the question.

It was too late, though, because Brittany was already on the verge of uncontrollable tears. She was holding it in, while looking at her shoes and trying to avoid eye contact with them. "It's okay, it's okay." She repeated to herself in her head. Was it true? Was everything really okay? She didn't want a heartbreak, again, for about the millionth time. She had to talk to her friends about it. But would she?

"Look, Artie, Santana. Maybe I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

Brittany didn't want to become a sobbing mess again, not in front of their very eyes.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

_"Or Jason."_

Artie and Santana were further confused.

"Britt, come on. Tell us! You know we'll listen," Artie suggested.

Brittany thought for a while. She eventually decided that it's not their business and they should leave her alone.

"Stop it, okay? No, just stop it! Why is it your business?" Tears began to glaze her bright blue eyes.

Brittany had never been so angry! What was different this year? Why was she just angry now?

And with that, Brittany flung her backpack over her shoulder and ran to her car.

When she got in her car and started driving home, she heard a song on the radio.

_"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_  
_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_  
_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you"_

Brittany really understood that she couldn't treat her friends that way, even though all she understood from the song was "hurting you." Yet, somehow, that was all she needed to know. She knew she had to tell them. But how would she do that without crashing down? And where would she start with all her apologizing and telling the story?

**Hope you liked the chapter! I know, it wasn't great, but keep faith in me, I promise chapter 4 will be better! The songs were Cannibal by K-E-DOLLAR SIGN-HA and Hurt by Christina Aguilera. I'll update soon!**


	4. When Heartbreak Repeats Itself

**A/N: As always, thanks a bunch for all the ah-mazing reviews. Keep it up, and keep up the good work on whatever stories you're doing. I'm thinking about a Glee/Lilo and Stitch crossover. Tell me if I'm crazy, but I think it could work. Like the glee club hiding Stitch or something. I don't know, we'll see. I'm still waiting on enough reviews, but I got 3 hits today so it's pointless. Without further ado, my friends, here is chapter 4!**

**Setting: **William McKinley High School lunch area, Tuesday, October 25th, 2011, 1:10 P.M.

Brittany sat all by herself at a table, poking at what the cafeteria staff somehow called food.

She had been thinking a lot about how she had treated Artie and Santana; she didn't usually have outbursts like that. The thing was, Artie and Santana were the two people she loved most in her life, and somehow, talking to them just didn't feel right. She knew she had to, though, or she would eventually lose her best friend and boyfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Artie and Santana talking alone at just another one of the disgusting metal picnic benches and seeming upset, and she felt really bad. She picked up her lunch tray and stumbled over to them.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I'm just so out of it these days. I came home from school yesterday and just started kicking things around. My parents think I need a therapeutic to talk to or something. I don't know."

Artie whispered something to Santana, and then Santana whispered back.

"Brittany, of course we still love and support you, nothing will get in the way of that. But it might help a little if you told us the story behind this all, yeah, that'd be nice," Artie stated as he pushed the mush around on his plate.

Brittany looked down at her tray, and then tossed it on a table near her. Who cares if she didn't eat that? Even though she was off the cheerios, she still had that drink Sue gave them, the one with sand in it. And who actually ate the cafeteria food?

"Okay. Well, this is really hard for me, can we go somewhere else?"

The three of them all ran into the unoccupied choir room, not caring about the fact that it was off-limits during lunch.

"So… I had a brother-"

Artie and Santana both gasped. This was HUGE news to them, and it was totally unheard of.

"Why did you never tell me, Britt Britt?"

Santana felt so awful for Brittany that she could just cry her eyes out.

"I can't believe this! Well, what happened to him?"

Artie was just as surprised, and right then and there he decided that he wanted to protect her no matter what.

"He died. I barely even remember how, I was three…"

…

Brittany finally finished the story. And, like she predicted, she was a sobbing mess. She was crying so hard she might've been able to swim in her own tears.

The three of them were dead silent. This was both shocking and unexpected. They were all alone, until someone started walking up. They couldn't make out a face, but then Brittany realized.

But there was nothing they could do about that, and they suspected that this person had heard their whole conversation.

It was Mr. Schuester. And though they knew they could talk to him about a lot of things, they didn't really think that this was his turf.

"Do you want to, uh, speak to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell? It sounds like you really need someone to talk to about this."

Brittany gave a half smile, and then picked her book bag up as she strutted out of the room, Santana and Artie following.

She turned back, flipping her hair, long enough to say, "Um, thanks but no thanks, Mr. Schue".

Mr. Schuester felt bad for Emma about how no one really wanted to talk to her as a therapist. He sighed. "There's nothing I can really do to change that…"

"O-Okay… well, how about you sing a song about how you feel. I guess it kind of fits in with our assignment."

Brittany actually really liked that idea.

" I think I'll do that."

Artie, Brittany, and Santana all walked out of the room, and it was as if their feet were all stepping exactly in unison. _Right foot, left foot, right foot…_

Artie seemed deep in thought

"So, what song can we do? Have any artists we like made songs about that type of thing?"

Santana was thinking for a while, but then she decided on the perfect song and one could almost see a light bulb pop up in her head.

"I've got it! Well… it isn't exactly an artist we like, but the song is so perfect. The song is-"

***Bell rings***

Santana quickly whispered the idea to Artie and Brittany as she ran to English class.

Brittany smiled.

And so they had found the perfect song.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now! Y'all know my policy, five reviews and a new chapter comes up! Bonus: if anyone can guess the song or artist Santana thought of, the next chapter will go up sooner. Song: instantly (or ASAP). Artist: in two days. Both bonuses will not apply if reviews come even sooner. Hint: think about dead relative- related songs. More to come soon!  
**


	5. Are they Monsters Here, Or Are We?

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait and stuff, but I'm here now, darlings! I've just been so busy. I hope y'all have liked it so far! Thanks to princessgleeky for guessing the song, yes, she is correct. But also she is my sister so big surprise there that she knows. Anyway, here's chapter five!**

**Setting: **William McKinley High School choir room, Wednesday, October 26th, 2011, 9:50 A.M

"So, Brittany, are you ready to sing the song you chose?" Mr. Schuester turned around and looked at Artie, Brittany, and Santana, the three first people to show up for glee club.

Brittany turned to Artie and Santana, and then looked at Mr. Schuester and gave him a wide grin.

"Oh, I was born ready. I think this is a great song."

Santana flipped her high ponytail. "Credits to me…" she said in a singsong-y voice, obviously totally full of herself.

Artie smiled his cute nerdy smile. "Yeah, I have to agree with Santana here. She did think of the perfect song."

Artie and Santana exchanged looks, Santana very proud.

"What song is it?" Mr. Schuester asked, slightly intrigued by all their talk about how "perfect" it was.

Just then, Rachel skipped into the room, with a cute plaid miniskirt, and a Juicy Couture poufy-sleeved blouse. "As always, I'm firs-" Rachel stopped in her tracks, astonished by the fact that she wasn't the earliest one in there, as she usually was.

"Well hello, Artie, Brittany, Santana… what brings you all here so early?" she inquired in her sugary-sweet voice hiding her slight jealousy.

"Oh, just working on a song we're performing today. It's special for Brittany. "

Rachel gave a nice smile, but to herself she was saying "oh, amateurs. Nothing could top what I'm singing today."

She tried to hide her annoying chuckles and said, "Mr. Schuester? Can I do my song first? It's original, I wrote it! We can, um, save the best for last for Brittany!" Rachel thought what she said was funny. "Best? Ha! **I'm **the best, of course. **I'm **the best at everything!"

Mr. Schuester sighed. "I guess so, Rachel. Just sit down until everyone else gets here."

The rest of the students stumbled in, and all assembled themselves, setting down book bags and such, and seating themselves on the cheap plastic chairs.

"Well, if we're all ready, Rachel would like to perform her song." Mr. Schuester sat on his desk chair, and watched her walk up.

"Thank you, everyone." Rachel smiled.

"_Cobwebs and spiders_

_Scary ghosts and ghouls and creatures_

_How can I fight it?_

_These monsters!_

_I want to hide_

_Want to brace myself_

_Want to get away from all these devils_

_Aliens_

_Vampires_

_Werewolves_

_Witches_

_How can I hide?_

_Hide my fear?_

_Hide myself?_

_Oh, I have tried!_

_Had no gear_

_Had no help_

_I want to stay away_

_But it's too hard to avoid_

_Want to run today_

_It's Halloween_

_Those things we do_

_You know it's true_

_I get scared, you get scared_

_No one has ever dared_

_To go near the things we fear_

_The ones that do never come back_

_It's a time to let all the mutants out_

_And we do_

_Yes we do_

_Are they monsters here?_

_Or are we?" _

Rachel closed her eyes, and took in all of the "applause" she heard. In reality, just a few people were doing that thing where they slowly put their hands together to make about five quiet claps.

Mr. Schuester gave a half smile "thank you, Rachel. That was… nice. When did you write this song?"

"I wrote it when I was 12. I performed it at a Halloween-themed voice recital. My voice teacher loved it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And who was that teacher? A clone of you? That song was terrible."

Rachel frowned. "Well, Quinn, what are you singing if you think you're so much better?"

Quinn turned to Mr. Schuester. "I-I have a song I can sing. Would you mind if I just do that now?"

Mr. Schuester agreed to it. His Wednesday classes were shorter so he wanted to get in as much music as he could.

Quinn smiled. "Well, this isn't to Halloween-ish, but I couldn't think of a very good song. I'm singing E.T. by Katy Perry, because it has stuff about aliens and that type of thing and it's a bit creepy. Also, I really like singing her songs."

"_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_  
_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial"_

People clapped more than they did for Rachel, but they still weren't too impressed.

Mr. Schuester gave a quick smile, but he wanted to hurry things up. "Thank you Quinn, that was a good song. Anyway, let's have Brittany perform, talk a little, and that should be the end of our class for today. Brittany? If you're ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Artie, Santana, back me up."

"_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_  
_And now I'm livin' out my dream_  
_Oh, how I wish you could see_  
_Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past_  
_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you"_

Brittany started to fall into tears by the middle of the song. No one understood, though.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Really, Brittany? Miley Cyrus? What does that song even have to do with anything?"

Rachel was annoyed, and said in her know-it-all sort of way, "Brittany, honey, that was not appropriate for this occasion. Maybe you could sing one of my songs!" Rachel thought Brittany was so stupid and treated her like a baby.

"No!" Brittany burst into tears and ran out of the classroom.

**Well, hope you liked it! The song was I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. As always, I love comments! Again, so sorry for the wait. In the future, I will post much more quickly. You know my rules, five comments and the next chapter comes! Hugs! **

**Love as always,**

**Amy**


	6. Dizziness

**A/N: Hi people! I'm so sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy and a little tired. But we are ready for chapter 6! I hope you like this chapter! I love reviews, I AM okay with constructive criticism so let it all out. Alright...**

**Settling:** The William McKinley High School hallway, Wednesday, October 26th, 2011, 10:18 A.M.

Brittany ran out of the room with glistening clear beads streaming down her cheeks, her face feeling hot and fiery. She was extremely confused about her negative feelings. She felt upset, melancholy, infuriated, scared, lost, and unsure. Her head started spinning. She began to feel dizzy. The piercing words of her glee club-mates echoed in her ears, louder and louder each time. They pounded in her eardrums, blotting out all positive voices and thoughts in her head. Doubtful feelings flooded her brain. She felt hated. Misunderstood. "Why me, God? Is it my life you'd like to ruin? What have I done?" Every letter, sound, syllable she formed her lips to speak triggered another sea of tears. Images of her brother shot in her brain, getting fuzzier and more unrecognizable as they faded away from her eyes, sliding back into the archive of pictures of her brother in that section of her brain. She got dizzier. The world started spinning. It got faster. It was spinning so fast that she couldn't focus her eyes on anything. The world got less and less clear. And then it happened. She tumbled to the floor.

* * *

**Setting: **William McKinley High School office, Wednesday, October 26th, 2011, 12:30 P.M.

"_Brittany? Brittany, dearie?"_

Brittany blinked a few times, tired and confused about where she was and what was happening. Her eyes focused on Mrs. Quincy, the school nurse.

"Wh-where am I?"

Mrs. Quincy rubbed Brittany's back, as she sat up on the cot, pushing herself up by her stinging elbows.

"You're in the office here at school. Mr. Schuester found you lying on the ground and took you in here. We'd call your parents to take you home but you don't seem sick." Mrs. Quincy smiled her wrinkled old lady sort of smile.

"O-oh. Okay. I don't feel very sick, just a bit dizzy. A little nauseous, too. My feelings are confusing to me right now." Brittany saw Mrs. Quincy jotting things down on a brown clipboard out of the corner of her eye. She turned over and lied down facing her back against Mrs. Quincy, trying to avoid the school nurse seeing her cry.

"Is there something on your mind? Your friends say you've been acting different."

Brittany frowned. "Why should I tell you? Why is it your business? Why do you even care? Go away and leave me alone!" But that was only what she wanted to say, what she imagined. There was no way in hell she would say that to Mrs. Quincy, she tried to be very kind to everyone. Her parents always told her to be nice to everybody since she was little.

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, purposely making it so the nurse couldn't understand her.

"What was that? I'm getting old, you have to talk louder."

Brittany was becoming stubborn and irritated. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" She realized her tone was rude, so she quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, Mrs. Quincy."

Mrs. Quincy was a sweet lady. "It's quite alright Brittany, I'll leave you alone. Sometimes it's best not to talk about these things."

Brittany mustered up a smile out of the little happiness she had left in her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Quincy."

Just then there was a knock on the clear door.

"Looks like you have visitors, Mrs. Pierce! Would you like me to let them in?"

Brittany gave a larger smile. "Yes, thank you."

"Hey, Brittany, how're you doing? We've been worried sick about you!" Artie laid a few dirty flowers he picked from the school yard next to her on the cot.

"Don't worry about the others, Mr. Schuester is speaking to them at this moment about it. They'll feel guilty. They're also missing lunch for it." At that Santana gave a little grin. "Oh, and your parents stopped by and told me to give this to you."

Santana sat Brittany's slightly overweight cat on her lap.

"Charity!" Brittany gasped. "How've you been, my little kitty?"

Artie added, "usually, pets aren't allowed, but Figgins said it would be okay."

Brittany, Artie, and Santana chatted for a while about how she was feeling, and occasionally Charity added in a few sympathetic "meows", detecting Brittany's discomfort.

Meanwhile...

**Setting: **William McKinley High School choir room, Wednesday, October 26th, 2011, 1:10 P.M.

"…and that's why Brittany sang that song. I overheard her talking to Artie and Santana about it yesterday at lunch, and Santana and Artie said I should tell you guys because of this… issue." Mr. Schuester gazed at the classroom full of students looking confused and mad at themselves at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said, holding a hand under her mouth to catch crumbs as she ate the cookie her dads made. "I feel like such a mean person now!"

Mercedes looked at Rachel and agreed. "Yeah, if I knew that happened, I never would've said that!"

Kurt looked around the classroom. He then raised his hand. "Mr. Schuester, if I may?"

"Go ahead Kurt." Mr. Schuester smiled.

"We should perform a song to, you know, say sorry. I mean, this is glee club, and we kinda owe it to her…"

The whole glee club beamed, totally agreeing with the idea.

Mercedes smiled. "I could be down with that."

"What will the song be?" Will asked.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 6 done! You know my policy, 5 reviews for the next chapter! (Or more if it works out that way XD). I guess you can guess the song if you want, I haven't even decided yet, so giving ideas and input would be great. Thanks, darlings. You guys are the best!**


	7. All the Things We Should've Known

**A/N: I feel on top of it now… no more long waits! Lost some readers along the way, but I'll live. Call it a cliffhanger if you want to, but I left you off at what song it was. I listened to ideas, really did, but found the perfect song. Title says it all. I looked up, it's called "All the Things I Should've Known" by K-Ci and JoJo. Sort of a love song, but other than that, it's great. Anyway, on with the story…**

**Setting: **The Pierce Household, Wednesday, October 26th, 2011, 6:30 P.M.

Brittany poked at her spaghetti with her shiny silver fork. She flipped it over and over, twisting the long noodles around it, and then untwisting it. She stared at her feet and looked around at her family.

Her eight year old sister Jessica was talking proudly about how she made the winning goal in her soccer game. She laughed, "The other team was full of wimps. It's no wonder we won."

Brittany rolled her eyes and frowned. Charity looked up at her from under the table and gazed with her shiny brown kitten eyes, begging for food. Brittany sighed and picked up a few pieces with her fork. She placed the noodles onto the palm of her hand and lowered it down so Charity could lick it off.

"Brittany, you seem upset. What's wrong?" Mrs. Pierce knew why, very well. But she was a mother, and it was her responsibility to make sure her daughter was okay.

"Oh nothing, mom." Brittany picked up Charity and put her on her lap.

"Honey, I know you're sad about Jason. We all are. This week is very upsetting for all of us." Brittany's mom wiped the tears that were starting to trickle down from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Jessica started to cry, too. Truthfully, she didn't know what was going on, but she felt sympathy and fear.

"Can you guys tell me some stories about him before bed? I really like hearing about the boy I was named after. It means something to me. Like in the Because Of Winn-Dixie movie when Opal's dad told her 10 things about her mother. Can you do that for me?" Jessica's eyes were now puffy and glazed with tears and her face was red and splotchy. She felt a connection to Jason.

Mrs. Pierce sniffled. "Sure, Jessie. When I tuck you in I'll tell you all about him, okay?"

Brittany felt like she was going to be sick. She sniffled and coughed so much in that last minute that it was almost inevitable that she would vomit. She choked back her heavy tears and put on the happiest face she could, masking her fear and depression. "Umm, I'm going to go to my room."

She ran upstairs, her face covered with hot and heavy tears. It was happening again. She felt dizzy. But this time she tumbled and fell onto her bed. Hopefully she was just falling asleep.

**Setting: ** William McKinley High School, Thursday, October 27th, 2011, 2:20 P.M.

Brittany looked messed up. Really messed up. She looked like a zombie, like she had never slept. Her hair was in a messy, tangled high ponytail to the side of her head, and she had raccoon eyes with eyeliner dripping down her face and thick bags under her eyes. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye because she looked like a monster out of a horror film. She felt just as bad as she looked.

"Brittany, you look awful!" Santana gasped.

"Gosh, San. Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Well you look like a mess… I just want to make sure you're doing alright." Santana frowned.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just crabby today. Sad. Angry. Upset." Brittany gasped, choking back tears. She was surprised by the fact that her body didn't run out of water for tears to cry. She was crying so much that it was ridiculous. More than ever. If someone put all the tears she cried on land the puddle of tears would be larger than the Atlantic Ocean.

Kurt had a little grin on his face. "Well…"

Rachel wouldn't let him hold it in. "**WE'RE SINGING A SONG FOR YOU!**"

Mercedes looked at her feet. "And… um, here's a sorry card."

Brittany smiled a little more. Artie suddenly noticed something. At that very second, her face lit up like a light bulb. Suddenly, her "zombie eyes" became shining. Her hair glistened in the sunlight peeking through the window. He realized it. She was beautiful. Just beautiful.

"Um, thanks, but you spelled sorry wrong, guys. It's one "R" and "EY"." Brittany smirked, feeling triumphant to correct them when everyone thought her to be stupid.

"Uhh… no, Britt, we spelled it right, honey." Santana tried to be as sympathetic as possible, but it was hard, her being, well, Santana.

"Anyway, would you guys like to perform the song?" Mr. Schuester wanted to avoid tension.

"Let's go!" Mercedes cheered.

"_If I had been there to wipe your tears  
then no one else would be around  
If I had been there to cradle your fears  
We'd still be together now_

Wish I could be there to share your dreams  
I wish that I could still be down, baby  
But you are gone and I'm here alone  
And I sure do regret it now  
Oh yes I do  
Said I really do  
Oh I'm missin' you  
Oh I'm missin' you

Baby I, should've known  
I should've cared just a little bit more  
I shouldn't have listened to a word from the fellaz  
I shouldn't have let my sweetie go  
Baby I, and I want you to know  
If I could take it back you that I would  
I'd give anything to get things back  
Now that I know  
All the things I should've known

Should've been there with my baby every night  
Been kissin' you and holding you so tight  
How I wish that I could be with you right now  
I'd give anything to see your smile  
But I'm all alone and all the should'ves in the world  
They won't bring you back and I'm the one to blame  
I didn't know how to act or save the love  
And I sure do regret it Lady, lady lady lady

Baby I, should've known  
I should've cared just a little bit more  
I shouldn't have listened to a word from the fellaz  
I shouldn't have let my sweetie go  
Baby I, and I want you to know  
If I could take it back you that I would  
I'd give anything to get things back  
Now that I know  
All the things I should've known

I promise I won't ignore you  
Never ever ever be alone  
Just lean on me and my shoulder  
Girl I promise you, I won't let you fall  
Yes I do  
I'm missin' you  
I'm missin' you

Baby I, should've known  
I should've cared just a little bit more  
I shouldn't have listened to a word from the fellaz  
I shouldn't have let my sweetie go  
Baby I, and i want you to know  
If I could take it back you that I would  
I'd give anything to get things back  
Now that I know  
All the things I should've known"

"Aww, thanks guys! I loved it!" Brittany was crying. But it wasn't tears of angst and sadness. It was tears of joy.


	8. Just Tell Me, Please

Please review and tell me if you actually liked this story and you want me to continue. I might, just might. I know it's been a while.

* * *

XOXO Amy 33


End file.
